


Entrapezoid

by tardburger



Category: Gangpol & Mit (Band)
Genre: Oral Vore, Other, Same Size, Soft Vore, Vore, and belly rubs too, concert gone wrong, gender ambiguous reader (no pronouns), male pred, non-fatal, public vore??? yeah, they get in their heavy metal costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardburger/pseuds/tardburger
Summary: You are stricken to go to one of those 1000 People Band concerts, and eventually slowly start to take a liking to Hakim. What happens next is another story entirely.
Relationships: Hakim/Reader, Hakim/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Entrapezoid

**Author's Note:**

> its finnally here!!! april fools more like april cool its finally here for you all!! Okay so, i might have halted this story a bit because of some personal issues and other things but now, its here. and you all are gonna like it!!!
> 
> for your information, Hakim is the snazzy lookin flute playing orange cat guy with glasses from gangpol and mits live shows, you should check them out if you can! heres the longest one i could find:  
> https://vimeo.com/74826315  
> over 50 minutes of this, you can thank me later  
> anyways thats pretty much it, i hope you like the thing that i did!!!

A small hum throughout the decently sized arena comes from the stage as the room starts to go dark, lights going out as the small but invigorated audience waits for the members to come out. You’ve managed to get to the front of the stage right on time. And now, you will get to see the 1000 People Band perform up close.

As you waited for a bit, your eyes immediately dotted to Hakim appearing from the left side of the stage. He takes off his glasses to look around for a moment, observing the small audience and passerby. Afterwards he puts them back on. He then puts his hand down his pants and pulls out his trademark wooden flute.

Anton silently comes from the right side, holding his slightly large acoustic bass guitar and being very careful not to drop it. He plops his guitar down. Making a soft thump.

Finally, there was Patrick, holding a red metal box. He pushes himself slowly across the stage, only reversing suddenly to be in the middle of it. He throws it upwards in front of him and the box immediately transforms into a drum set on impact. Now it was time for the overture.

They began to practice playing their instruments, preparing for what was about to come. Sooner or later they would perform a few select favorites and exclusives of the show. As you watched, you could almost see even more members of the band in the background, maybe even a thousand, even. As  
you watched them play, you slowly moved yourself to the left side of the stage a little bit, hoping that you wouldn't annoy some passerby as you slipped past them.

Watching them play their instruments up close was very invigorating to you. You almost ended up getting lost in their movements a bit, especially with Hakim. With his geometric, shining glasses, beard and cat ears. And a rather mysterious and slightly intimidating look to him. While you were enjoying the music and atmosphere, your eyes always tended to wander back to him. There was something about him that clicked with you but you didn't seem to know why, you brush this strange feeling off and continue watching the show.

A few minutes later, and a few humorous moments along the way. their appearances have now randomly changed to a more, demonic and even more imitating look, coming straight out of some heavy metal band. With devilish looking headgear to boot.

Anton’s brown facial hair has now turned into a more lucifer looking black as he grew fangs. While the tired expression on his face turned into an evil and unremorseful one, eyes almost rolled up against his eyelids. His acoustic bass guitar now a crimson red.

Patrick had gotten extra sharper teeth and a scar on his face, with the addition of pitch black eyes and glowing red pupils. What seems to be crimson black was bleeding out of each of his sockets, and wearing a red bandana with a silver triangle on it.

Hakim, he kept his glasses, but lost his beard. There was black makeup on him, that made him look like that he was just crying for hours on end. and he was wearing headgear that was black and grey, with horns. He was seemingly the only band member to change his instrument; What was now a flute, was now a red metal guitar.

Like the band members, the music has become a much harsher tone, the crowd roaring with excitement as the stage background had turned into a DOOM styled minigame, taking place in an office in hell.

During this moment, Hakim takes out a bottle  
of what was presumably alcohol, and chugs it down. He throws it across the stage, miracuously not breaking and rolling off. He starts struggling a bit as he plays his guitar, whatever he just drank had indeed made him highly intoxicated. 

You leaned against the stage as you took a good look at Hakim, now visibly woozy, looking like he could almost fall off the stage at any given moment. Him struggling to take a moment and yet managing to still play his red guitar. The rest of the band members kept playing, however.

And then, his eyes locked onto you, a bit of awkward silence creeps unto you like you were just about to have an awkward conversation with someone. However, Hakim didn't look awkward, rather… he looked hungry.

Suddenly, with a bit of strength that you didn't expect, Hakim drags you up on stage. Picking you up by the torso. The audience is slightly puzzled by what was happening, but they all assumed it was part of the show. A band member suddenly interacting with one of the audience members does not seem to look out of place.

Hakim fumbled a bit as he slowly breathed on your face, the hot air was making you slightly struggle a bit as he had taken a nice grip on you. You were kind of expecting this for leaning too hard on the front of the stage.

What you did not expect however what was going to happen next, Hakim opens his mouth wide open, saliva dripping down his face as he breathed for a bit, before taking you in…

Your head was placed directly against his throat, the sounds around you muffling quietly as warm flesh and saliva coated your upper body. Hakim takes a moment to lean up and swallow the rest of you.

_Glk._ The rest of you starts to jitter and you winced by the sudden shock of being pulled down his throat. It was hot like a blanket that's been pulled out of the dryer, and felt like slime was coating your body in seconds. And as you go downwards, you see a tight opening.

You are plunged into the warm and cramped space that was his stomach, his insides immediately gurgling and contorting a little as you made an unexpected entry inside him. You could faintly hear the muffling sounds outside, the crowd roaring at the sight they had just witnessed, and the drum and bass playing immediately stopped. Looks like they finally noticed your situation. You couldn't tell, but you feel they were shocked by what just happened. 

Patrick and Anton break their demonic characters, and were looking right at Hakim, shocked. Hakim now had an enlarged bulge on his stomach, slightly kicking and struggling against him. All of the sudden the music had stopped, and all the audience could hear was the low stomach growls of Hakim. Anton almost dropped his bass guitar. He lightly sets it down as he runs to him. And suddenly… There was a blackout. 

The audience sounded confused, at least to you. After a few seconds you finally get a comfortable position to sit in. You were slightly regretting what you did for a moment. It was a little unwise to lean on the stage next to your favorite band member, but you guess you were a bit too excited, you crawl yourself into fetal position and listen to the stomach gurgles, and maybe go to sleep. 

Suddenly, you were slowly massaged against the stomach walls as some bulging, no, rubbing was squishing against you. It almost feels like someone was rubbing his stomach…

The blackout had stopped. Patrick watching Anton by him as Anton tries to feel someone against Hakim's stomach, Feeling a few kicks now and then. Patrick was left unfazed by this for a moment, he didn’t think something like this would happen, but then he thought about the time where they literally broke into pieces. The audience was also confused but also skeptical. Did Hakim just eat one of the guests?

Afterwards, all the lights have turned out, a minute later, their producer comes out of the stage and announces that the live show is cancelled. The audience booed, understandably, they left the concert in a manner like how someone left in the middle of a movie because of some invigorating thing.

After a few bits of tomfoolery backstage, Anton and Patrick make the intoxicated Hakim spit you out, you were covered in gooey saliva and shivered against the floor, processing what had just happened, you look up to see Anton and Patrick with concerned looks on their faces. As you manage to sit up, Anton points to a nearby shower. Signifying that you needed to clean yourself up, covered in saliva and all. you immediately took this opportunity.

A few minutes go by. And you were sitting at a table with the three of them, Hakim humbly apologizes for what happened at the show. And promises that such an incident won't happen again. A few minutes of busy talk occured, and moments later you were let go.

Luckily nobody seemed to record the incident, so it seems that things were going back to normal. Except for the fact that you kind of… secretly wanted him to do it again. 

When Hakim woke up the next day. a few weird fan letters about him eating people started showing up inside his mailbox.


End file.
